Rotina
by D. Sue
Summary: Era essa a sua rotina, e não tinha do que reclamar. - GinxRan, Oneshot.


Yo, minna-sama! Quanto tempo! Espero que nesse semestre eu volte a ser mais ativa aqui no , e eu conto muito com a sua ajuda!

Agradecimento mais do que especial a Aiko-ojousan, pela betagem e pelo super apoio! E agradecimento também a Sabaku no T., que super me inspirou!

Nee-chan, dedico singelamente esta fic a você. Espero que goste!

_._

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite.

Summary: Era essa a sua rotina, e não tinha do que reclamar.

[GinxRan], [Oneshot].

* * *

**Rotina**

.

.

_Passar dos limites_ era algo que ela fazia com frequência, rindo de quem tentava enfiar em sua cabeça a palavra "moderação", e aceitando bem os ônus de suas escolhas, como a ressaca que a assolava por meio dia depois que ela acordava, somada à gritaria desenfreada de seu superior durante todo o expediente, por motivos que para ela nem chegavam a ser relevantes. Era sua rotina, e ela não tinha do que reclamar - ou pelo menos, era o que procurava mostrar a todos.

Encheu outra vez o _masu _e o levou à boca, sorvendo a bebida antes de gritar para que lhe trouxessem outra garrafa. Kyouraku, virando-se para fitá-la, sorriu, e mesmo Ukitake deu de ombros, complacente com o comportamento deselegante de Matsumoto Rangiku. Sem notar os olhares que caíam sobre si, a _fukutaichou _apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, já demonstrando um pouco de cansaço.

- Não está com ninguém hoje, Rangiku-san? - ouviu o rapaz que a servia perguntar, e voltou o olhar para ele.

- Para você ver! Ninguém foi cavalheiro o bastante par me convidar... - reclamou num muxoxo, deitando a cabeça sobre o balcão.

- Não seria porque você está bebendo demais, Rangiku-chan? Assim não sobra dinheiro para ninguém! - Shunsui brincou, fazendo-a retrucar mal-educada enquanto ele, Ukitake e os outros clientes riam da brincadeira.

Voltando às suas doses, quando o assunto já lhe passava despercebido, pousou seu olhar sobre um canto qualquer, não evitando o mergulho habitual naquele _sonho_, onde era revelada sua única fraqueza, sua única preocupação, sua única _infelicidade, _que paradoxalmente era seu único desejo.

O sotaque típico de _Kansai_ logo preenchia sua mente, fazendo-a se segurar para não se arrepiar, sentindo um aperto com o qual já havia se acostumado, uma dor que só conseguia remediar com um pouco mais de _sake_. Também conseguia visualizar a feição sorridente e despreocupada, e o último efeito que a assolava era o toque frio dos dedos finos em seu rosto. Despertou do devaneio apenas quando notou os próprios lábios entreabertos, e engolindo novamente a vontade de chorar, tratou de esvaziar a garrafa - já estava ficando tarde.

Na verdade, a única noção de tempo que ela tinha era que já havia passado da meia-noite. Estava bebendo consideravelmente mais do que de costume, o suficiente para nem perceber os colegas de farra se retirarem, pouco a pouco. Quando deu por si, já era a única cliente no estabelecimento. Também era de rotina tentar enrolar o atendente - o que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, para seu lamento -, a fim de ficar quietinha em seu banco, bebendo até cair no sono ali mesmo no balcão. Tinha preguiça de voltar para casa, ou melhor, _detestava_ ter que ir para casa.

Em casa não tinha sake, não tinha conversas, não tinha risadas. Em casa ela não precisava mostrar que estava tudo bem, tampouco _podia_. Tudo o que a esperava lá era a dor. Notando que a garrafa já estava seca, bufou, sem dar importância para quem se sentava ao seu lado, até ouvir a típica risada.

- Eu sabia que você gostava de beber, mas não pensava que você o fizesse para "afogar as mágoas" - comentou, divertido, e ela se virou para ele com os lábios entreabertos antes de franzir o cenho.

- Isso não devia ser da sua conta, devia? - afinal, era _ele _quem havia mudado, quem havia se tornado frio, distante, _inalcançável. _

- É... Você fica muito _expressiva _quando bebe, Rangiku - comentou, e ela não sabia se a intenção dele era provocá-la, mas tinha certeza de que logo se irritaria o suficiente para tentar acertá-lo, falharia na investida e ficaria remoendo o fato até pegar no sono. No dia seguinte, ainda se lembraria do ocorrido, e talvez, talvez ele a encontrasse _por acaso _e a lembraria com detalhes do quanto havia sido patética.

Procurando evitar o futuro previsto, tratou de respirar fundo, antes de tentar servir mais um pouco em seu _masu, _esforçando-se para ignorar o olhar dele sobre si, mesmo quando se lembrou de que não havia mais o que consumir.

- E o que o trouxe até aqui, Gin? - resolveu perguntar, quiçá ele fosse direto ao assunto e a deixasse em paz. Não que ela realmente quisesse que ele partisse, mas preferia sentir a dor antes da presença dele se tornar mais prazerosa e mais necessária do que devia.

- _Você - _a resposta quase a fez tombar a garrafa_, _e ela imediatamente voltou olhar para ele, surpresa. Ele sorria para ela, e ela notou que aquilo começava a ficar _ruim. _- Ou eu não posso mais vê-la, Rangiku?

- I-idiota - Matsumoto abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Por que ele insistia em ser tão cruel? - Eu... Vou para casa - anunciou, levantando-se sem terminar a bebida, o que não era comum. Deixou um moedeiro sobre o balcão e caminhou sem jeito até a saída, perdendo a esperança de acabar bem aquela noite quando ele apareceu ao seu lado, puxando-lhe o braço esquerdo para apoiá-la.

- Eu não estou bêbada, sabe? O que vão pensar se nos virem assim?

- E desde quando você se importa? - ele perguntou, divertido, fazendo-a pousar novamente os olhos em seu rosto pálido, antes de suspirar, derrotada.

- É... Desde quando eu me importo? - estava há anos deixando que ele brincasse com ela daquela forma, esperando que um dia ele voltasse a ser o Ichimaru Gin em que ela havia confiado na infância, não? Um pouco melancólica, passou a fitar o céu, sendo guiada por ele até o território da 10ª Divisão, perguntando-se o que ele tinha que conseguia mantê-la presa por tanto tempo, e o que _ela _tinha para que ele continuasse a procurando.

- Você realmente fica muito expressiva quando bebe - ouviu-o confirmar serenamente, e repreendeu-se por ser tão transparente àqueles olhos claros que ele raramente mostrava.

- Talvez... Você devesse beber também - retrucou, fazendo-o soltar uma risada curta com a brincadeira.

- Se eu beber também, quem vai levá-la para casa quando estiver tão bêbada? - e Rangiku simplesmente odiava o modo como ele sempre vencia as discussões, esquivando-se de suas indiretas. Ela sabia que ele sabia o quanto gostava de ser acompanhada daquela forma, abraçada a ele como se fossem tão próximos quanto eram quando crianças. E talvez ainda fossem, ou pelo menos era algo em que parte dela acreditava.

Anos haviam passado. Ela não percebeu a partir de quando ele mudou, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele decidiu ser _shinigami_. Acabou entrando alguns anos depois na Academia, procurando por ele, mas Ichimaru era um gênio, e ela precisou de algum tempo para acreditar no quanto haviam se distanciado.

Enquanto ela ainda lutava para se formar, ele já se encontrava num posto alto, auxiliando o _taichou_ em diversas tarefas. Enquanto ela lutava, tentando alcançá-lo, ele se tornava cada vez mais intransponível, cada vez mais frio. Às vezes a procurava e passavam pouco tempo juntos, e sempre que partia, ela ficava aos pedaços. Ainda assim, ela apreciava cada segundo, cada toque, cada sorriso dele. Apreciava até mesmo o odiável fato de que ele a conhecia tão bem, sinal de que realmente haviam sido íntimos.

- Quer entrar? - soltou, sem muita confiança, quando viu que chegavam ao portão da 10ª Divisão.

- Não, hoje não. Talvez... Outro dia - respondeu vagamente antes de deixá-la e partir novamente sem se despedir.

- Não, claro que não... - Matsumoto soltou, abraçando-se e voltando a fitar o céu, novamente preenchida pelo misto de dor e nostalgia.

Passar dos limites lhe era algo comum, mas sabia que Gin nunca passaria de certo limite com ela, limite esse que ela nem conseguia visualizar. Era de rotina vê-lo recusando convites, saindo sem dar adeus, sumindo por dias, dando respostas vagas, tirando-lhe de seu conforto apenas para deixá-la novamente só. Era de rotina sentir falta dele, querer abraçá-lo com toda a força, segurar-lhe para que ele não partisse. Era de rotina se lembrar dele, desejá-lo e preocupar-se com ele. Era essa a sua rotina, e apesar de odiá-la, não tinha do que reclamar.

* * *

**Owari**

N/B: AMEEEEEI! Por favor, reviews minna-san! Linda demais essa fanfic *O*  
Incrível como a Sue consegue escrever tão bem sobre esse shipper, sério... Ficou tão IC que chega a doer ;-;

E coitada da Rangiku, apesar de ser um amor tão bonito, bem, eu realmente não queria ser ela e.e

N/A: Bem... Minha primeira vez com GinxRan, espero que tenha ficado razoável, pelo menos . E nee-chan, espero muito mesmo que você tenha gostado, porque a luz que eu tive para escrever definitivamente veio da nossa conversa. Não fique brava i.i

Reviews? .-.


End file.
